VVorld At VVar
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: It's been along time coming, the werewolves against the vampires. After a couple years away from the scene the Youngbloods have came to destroy the werewolves and get revenge on a certain person. However, none excepted for an Angel to get involved . Supernatural/Drama/Horror/Romance
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The waves crushed against a rock. A rock that was placed in the middle of the ocean miles away from the sandy beach. Sitting upon this rock was a girl with long silky dark brown hair - almost black. She had her back against the waves. Her body facing the sandy beach. If she wasn't strong enough the waves would have knocked her into the water. She allowed the waves to hit her cloth body washing away the blood that drenched her clothing.

She had her eyes closed with steamy hot tears running down her cheeks. She was filled with guilt. Nothing but guilt as she sat upon the rock.. She had killed someone she cared about because she couldn't control her anger. She couldn't even stop herself. Allowing her animal instance to take control of her.

_You're a monster!_

Her beautiful sea - green eyes snapped open in a slight panic. The voice right now in her head...that was her mother's voice. She was a monster. Even worse she was born a monster. Her father had been a beta wolf who had fallen in love with her mother. He had kept his true form hidden from her. Until he couldn't hide it anymore when she had changed into her wolf form in front of her mother.

Her mother had called them both monsters kicking them out the house. She couldn't help but agree with her mother's words. She was a monster because she couldn't control herself. She couldn't stop herself from tearing him apart. Ripping him into pieces with her sharp teeth. At the moment she had enjoyed the painful, agonizing, and deafening screams that escaped his lips.

_S-usie...h-how could y-ou?_

His dying voice played in her ears painfully; causing tears to burn in her eyes. Should she kill herself right now. It would be the easy way out right now. Killing herself would be the right thing to do. A monster like her doesn't deserve to live.

Susie stood up on the rock and looked down at the water. This was something a monster deserved. She couldn't do much now. Her little sister could take care of their father. She could be the perfect daughter her father had asked for. Instead of a daughter who couldn't even control her own anger.

She stepped back on the rocks. The waves pushing her back onto the rock. But she fought against them bringing herself closer to the edge. She closed her eyes and held her hands out. She slowly started to fall backwards.

"SUSIE!"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked over towards her little sister. She smiled sadly at her. Her body hit the body of water. She allowed herself to sunk to the bottom.

**[The Prologue is always the smallest part of the story. Cover photoed created by Mrs SquarePants. This is book 2, Book 1 is being written by Jessica (Mrs SquarePants). It won't be posted on fan fiction. But you could read this without reading the first Book. Jessica helped me edit this. Girl in cover photo is Susie Carmichael. Just imagine the girls skin a little darker. Oc's are welcome.]**

**[I deleted my other stories because I'll be rewritten them. They should be reposted in a week or two. Maybe even three; sorry]**


	2. Grandmother's Journal

**Chapter One: Grandmother's Journal**

Susie gasped loudly coughing up the salt water from the ocean. She weakly opened her eyes staring up at her little sister. Her sister was only three years younger than her. She reached up touching her sister's smooth skin. Tears started burning in her eyes again.

Why had she saved her?

Why couldn't she allow her to die?

She just wanted to be swept away by the waves of the ocean. She didn't want to be safe on the sandy beach. She kept her hand on her cheek. Hot steamy tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes flickered to the side seeing her best friend Tyler kneel beside her.

His clothing was drenched from jumping into the water saving her life. Her eyes aiden slightly. She hadn't seen him standing beside her sister. She hasn't even felt his presence. But then again she was in the middle of the ocean. She hasn't known her sister was there until she scream her name.

"W-hy...?," Susie managed. She dropped her hand from her sister's face.

Tyler given her an confused look, "what do you mean why? The question is why the hell are you trying to kill yourself?"

She chuckled softly and looked up at the night sky. If they were in the city they wouldn't be able to see them. She returned her glaze over towards Tyler, "because I'm a monster, I killed him."

_You're a monster!_

Her mother's venomous voice kept ringing painfully in her head. She couldn't do anything about the truth. Only a monster would lose control. Only a monster would enjoy killing. Only a monster...only her. She wouldn't have believed it a year ago. A year ago when Tyler had broken the curse. She wouldn't have called herself a monster.

She slowly started to sit up. She knew she couldn't do anything now. They wouldn't allow her to die. She tried to stand up only to fall sideways onto her best friend. He held her shoulders firmly keeping her on her feet.

"You... You aren't a monster Susie," her sister's came as a whisper. "It was a mistake! Everyone makes them."

Susie tilted her head slightly to the side looking at her sister. She wished she could believe them words coming out her mouth. But she already had it set in her own mind. She was a monster and that was the end of it. She slowly held out her hand towards her sister.

She gripped her hand tightly and stared up at her sister with big chocolate brown eyes. A small smile dance on her lips. They walked together away from the beach.

_Help...I need help._

Susie ignored her own voices in the back of her mind. She didn't need help. She needed to be put down before she could hurt anyone else. It was already to late to start asking for someone's help. She looked over towards her little sister watching her smile. She just hoped she wouldn't turn out like her in the future.

.

.

.

Susie dropped down onto her bed with a box tightly in her hand. The box had belonged to her grandmother. She was a human just like her mother - only more accepting. She didn't think of them as monsters, but beautiful creatures.

She pulled the top off the box and stared into it. Inside the box were pictures, lover letters, a few necklaces, and a small journal. A small smile pressed onto her lips as she grabbed a picture of her grandmother.

She was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair - almost black. She had the brightest smile and beautiful eyes. Eyes that Susie had inherited from her. She was the only one in the family who had eyes like her grandmother's.

Her little sister had admitted to being jealous of her eyes. She had something of grandma's that couldn't be replaced before she died. After her death, their grandfather had died two years later.

Susie's fingers brushed lightly against the picture. She placed it gently back into the box.

Her eyes roamed over the other things in the box's. She had been afraid to read her grandmother's journal. Because she scared if crying, she was tired of crying and being weak. She grabbed her journal and opened it.

**[I don't know Susie's grandparents names. I just made these ones up. It's 4:06 am and I'm exhausted]**

_Journal entry one:_

_I have seen the most wonderful thing in the world. Today Eddie had taken me to the flower field. He was going to show me his wolf form today. I had been dying to she it with my own eyes. And when I saw it, I knew it was the most beautiful thing a seen. His coat was pure white with little gray streaks. His eyes were amber and the most breath taken. I was happy he trusted me enough to saw me his true self. And his true self is beautiful. I hope our unborn child has the same coat and the same eyes. It would be wonderful._

_\- Ruby_

Susie stared down at the journal entry with a weak smile. It made her wish her own mother was this loving and caring. She pulled out a picture from the page. She couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. Dripping down onto the journal staining the page. The picture was of her grandfather in his true form and her grandmother sitting on his back. She had the biggest carefree smile on her face. Her arms were wide up as if she was reaching for the sky.

She placed the picture back and turned the page.

**[If you like this journal thing I'll have Susie write her own]**

_Journal entry two: _

_I couldn't believe this was happening. Today is the happiest day in my life. But I think Eddie is more happier than I am. We had found out I was pregnant. With twins, we don't know their gender. It was to early to tell. Eddie had went around the whole pack announcing we were have two pups. That's what they call the babies in the pack pups, isn't that the cutest thing. I can't wait to give birth to my two beautiful pups -_

Susie stopped reading blinking in confusion. Her grandmother was going to give birth to twins. But her father didn't have a twin brother. She flippred through the pages of the journal. She had stopped at the journal entry she wanted.

_Journal entry twenty-eight:_

_We lost him, we lost Tanner. He was still born, it was the hardest thing I think I have went through. Delivering an already dead baby. He had died a week before I had to give birth. I remember how I was planning on taking my two beautiful boys on so many adventures. I know it's heart breaking but we plan on keeping this a secret from Randy. We know he deserves to know but I won't be able to do it. The doctor, had been a doctor of the pack, he said Tanner had been too weak. The power had effected his body. Randy's powers, we can't tell Randy that he killed his twin._

_\- Ruby_

**[Wow, I wasn't expecting to end this chapter like this. This is definitely surprising. Stay tune for more unrevealing secrets.]**

**[Questions who do you pair Susie with?]**


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter Two: Acceptance**

**[New Cover By: Jessica. In Cover Susie and Tyler. I had decided to Pair Susie with Harold and have Tyler Paired with Cree, Kimi, or Angelica]**

**[Oc's Disclaimer: Tyler owned by Jessica. Cree owned by Lilnate13. Peter owned by TCKing12]**

With trembling hands Susie put the journal back into the box. She grabbed the lid putting it back on staring down at the box. The small box was a dark blue color with weird symbols carved into it. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Her father had killed his own twin, just because Tanner wasn't strong enough. Tanner was the human, he was the normal one.

Susie was starting to wish she was the normal one. They didn't even know I'd Cree was one of them yet. She probably wasn't because she hasn't been going through the change. The highlights of having a human mother. You have half the chance of turning out to be human.

Susie grabbed the box and moved it onto her nightstand. This was crazy, how come this was happening to her. Maybe she should ask for help. She needed to learn how to control herself, she knew killing herself wasn't going to help.

"If only life was simple," she murmured underneath her breath.

"I think if life was simple it will all be boring as hell," Cree said entering her sister's room without permission. She walked over towards her bed and dropped down with a huge grin, "are you finally out of the denial stage?"

Susie raised an eyebrow while looking over towards her, "denial stage?" She asked slightly confused.

Cree nods her head slowly with a small smirk, "first stage is always denial, I mean you skipped a couple stages and went straight to acceptance. I am really proud of you!" She reached out to hug her, but Susie stopped her.

"One, don't even try to hug me - don't think I forgot about that time you threw that party and got me in a shit ton of trouble and two, I wasn't in denial," she said crossing her arms.

Cree rolled her eyes scrunching up her nose, "can you get over it? That was three days ago that's old new." She shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards her sister, "you were trying to kill yourself because you didn't want to accept any help, and I know just the person who can help."

Susie dropped down on the bed and sighs heavily, "why do I have a feeling I won't enjoy this." She closed her eyes tightly. The people that her sister knew were all crazy and dumb.

.

.

.

Susie and Cree waited outside of a small cabin in the middle of the woods, "why does it feel like someone is going to kill us?" She mumbled looking around. "Who lives in the woods anyway?"

Cree rolled her eyes annoyed with her sister already. She turned her back on her and knocked on the wooden door, "this is his office, he doesn't live here.'

"Still creepy..." Susie rolled her eyes and looked at the wooden door as it opened. A male around the height of 72 inches stepped out with his fingers sliding through his medium orange colored hair. His bottle green eyes glanced at the two of them before he scoffed. He was dressed in a white doctor coat with a black shirt underneath and khakis.

"What do you want?" He asked in a deep tone. He had to at least be in his early twenties.

"Harold! Stop trying to act cool you dork. I have a new subject for you," Cree said with her arms firmly a crossed over her chest. She pushed pass him walking into the cabin.

"Oh yes please do come in Cree," he said sarcastically walking inside after her leaving the door open for Susie. "Don't touch that!" He yelled at Cree, who was clearly ignoring him.

Susie uncomfortably walked into the cabin shutting the door behind herself. She wanted to slap Cree for calling her a subject. She definitely wasn't going to be someone's test subject. While this Harold guy was hot, but probably a dork in high school who wanted to change his image. He probably decided to become a jerk with his attitude.

Harold took a seat behind his desk and grabbed a clipboard, he titled his head towards Susie "what is wrong with her?" He asked Cree while he looked for his pen.

Cree placed a glass ball back onto it spot and takes a seat at the chair in front of his desk, "firstly she is in denial, secondly she doesn't know how to let shit go, and thirdly she had anger problems and I thought maybe you can help her with that."

Harold found his pen and started to write the things she said down, skipping the second thing she said. "And you think I can help her? I haven't worked with a werewolf before."

Susie's eyes widen in surprise, "h-how did you know I was a werewolf?" She stumbled over her words.

"I am a bitten vampire, I could smell that you were a werewolf the moment you stepped near my cabin. I normally don't help enemies but I guess I don't mind help you," he replied with a small smirk, barely showing his fangs.


	4. Harold The Vampire Doctor

**Chapter Three: Harold The Vampire Doctor**

**[I am happily working on a new book called Bitten. It is about how Harold was changed and the process he goes through surviving as a vampire. I will not upload it, until I finish four or eight chapters]**

**[I am sorry if I am just throwing stories at you guys. But I can't stop my brain from thinking up all these things. I think I have a serious story writing problem. Plus I have been absent for a rather long time]**

Susie shivered slightly looking over towards Harold. Werewolves and Vampires were enemies, they didn't even talk to each other or look in the same direction. How the hell did Cree become friends with him? She was only seventeen years old hanging out with an older person. Harold had to at least be nineteen or in his early twenties.

"Why would you help me anyway? We are suppose to be enemies," Susie murmured confusingly with her arms crossed. She just didn't understand this guy.

Harold looked over towards her with an raised eyebrow, "I never said I followed the rules now did I? I am willing to help you guys, I always wanted to work with a werewolf." He smirked writing something down on his clipboard.

Susie slowly shook her head, this guy was definitely a strange one. He doesn't follow the rules? It was kinda rare to find someone who didn't, "when do you plan on helping me?"

Harold stood up and placed his clipboard on top of his filing cabinet. He moved his white doctor's coat sleeve away from his wrist and looked down at the watch, "it is pretty late now, we can start tomorrow after noon. Don't be late or I will not help you."

"I -"

Cree covered her sister mouth and nods her head, " don't worry about it Dr. Frumkin! I will make sure she is here on time." She stands up her hand still on her sister's mouth. "Thanks for your time!"

Harold watched them leave and rolled his eyes placing his hand over his face, " Cree what have you gotten me into? She is rather cute though." He smirked between his fingers and slowly shook his head.

.

.

.

Susie removed her sister's hand and glared at her, "what the hell? I can't make it tomorrow... I promised to help Angelica!"

"Cancel it Susie! I don't fucking care if I have to drag you down here by your fucking hair, you will meet with Harold tomorrow," she snapped leaving now room for an argument. She walked away shaking her head.

Susie rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets following her sister, "how do you know that Harold guy anyway?"

Cree stopped walking and leans against a tree with her arms crossed, "I went to a college party with Tyler a few months or a year ago. When I saw him I was like damn he is hella fine, I started talking to him and he told me he wasn't interested in young girls. I was total hurt at first but got over it, somehow we managed to become friends.

"It wasn't until a few months ago I had found out he was a vampire. He doesn't drink from people though, he drink from blood bags at the hospital. That is the reason he had become a door. On the side he helps other vampires, some elf's, anything supernatural you name it he helps. He even helps a couple of demons. And you know how much they hate each other.

"He is a really nice guy Susie and he means no harm. I swear he is the only nice Vampire I know and I know a couple of them. Just remember we can't be late tomorrow okay?"

Susie watched her sister walk away and sighs. She has to deal with her and some weird guy that was planning to help her out. She honestly should have never agreed to this. Plus Angelica was a vampire hunter, how the hell is she going to take it when she finds out she is working with one.

She groans and slapped her forehead before following her sister out the woods and over towards the car.

**[My chapters are kinda short but I'll make them longer soon. I have decided my updating schedule. This story would either be upload twice or once a day. The three princes and Could we last forever will be updated once or twice a week. I know I'm giving all my attention to this story but it is my main focus]**


	5. The New Werewolf

**Chapter Four: The New Werewolf**

Susie sighed walking downstairs to the kitchen, it was early in the morning and she just couldn't sleep well. She walked over towards the window in the kitchen and looked in the back yard. She hasn't been in her pool in a while. A small smile appeared on her lips and she walked outside into the backyard.

This could probably allow herself to relax. She took off her pajama bottoms and stepped into the pool, her hair tied into a messy bun.

She started swimming to the other side of the pool and started floating on her back looking up at the sky. She watched the stars, until a noise coming from the bushes in the next yards scared her.

She got off her back and looked over towards the fence sniffing the air. She smelt another werewolf on the other side, the house next door had been empty for eleven years. She stepped out of the pool and stalked over towards the fence.

"Who's there?" She called out, she stopped until she was a few feet away from the fence. "I asked who's there?"

A growl noise came from behind the fence, the werewolf on the other side jumped over the fence and growled towards Susie. By the looks of the werewolf, it was a male.

Susie growled back, she could smell the fear on the other. He was a young werewolf probably around the age of eleven or twelve. "I'm not going to hurt you, calm down."

The wolf just continued to growl at her, too scared to believe her words.

Susie stopped growling and slowly stepped over towards him bending down. "I promise I won't hurt you," she smelt the air smelling his blood, seems like someone already hurt him.

The younger wolf wasn't going to stand down, even though he lost a lot of blood. He felt like he was going to pass out soon and he did. He changed back into this human form.

Susie sighed calmly and walked over towards the unconscious boy taking in his appearance. He had to be at least eleven or twelve, he wasn't from her pack, he smelled different. His chestnut color hair fell over his eyes. She picked him up bringing him into the house.

.

.

.

The young wolf woken up, it was strange because instead of waking up on the cold hard ground, it was something warm and soft instead. His amber eyes stared up at the ceiling, it was a warm yellow. He hated bright colors.

"You're finally up?" Susie asked with her arms crossed sitting on the chair across her room. "Who are you? Who attacked you? And what pack are you from?"

The young wolf slowly sat up and looked over towards Susie, "I'm Jay'Von Perry, I was attacked by a vampire, like my entire pack, I come from the Grey River Pack, I am an Assassin wolf."

Susie surprised at him in complete disbelief, "are you like eleven or something?"

Jay sighs softly, "I got that a lot, I classify myself that age in human form, but I'm actually 72 years old, in wolf years of course." He pulled back the covers and looked down at his wrapped body. "Thank you for cleaning and taking care of my wounds."

Susie gives him a small smile, "what happen to the rest of the pack?"

Jay winced at the thought, he gripped the covers tightly and growled. "They were all slaughtered by the vampire clan, the Youngbloods are back and they want us all dead."

Susie's eyes widen in fear, the Youngbloods, they were a clan from a long time and had been in control three years ago. It was a powerful clan. Now that she noticed it,Harold smelled of their blood, was he bitten from one of their clan?

**[I'm sorry, I have been gone for awhile, but you know life? Right. So, I'll be bring back some stories and working on them. I have finished high school and already graduated, so I have so much free time right now. Bitten, I am working on chapter two right now, and I'm excited. So, I hope you enjoyed the comeback chapter for this story. Yes, Harold was bitten by a vampire from the Youngbloods clan.]**


	6. Researching Youngbloods Clan

**Chapter Five: Researching Youngbloods Clan**

**Susie's Pov: **

After finding out about the Youngbloods coming back from Jayvon, I have been going through some panic. I have heard so many stories about them, they attacked and slaughtered wolf packs. Exactly like they did Jay's, I felt terrible for him, he was pack less and that wasn't a good thing. Every wolf needed a pack.

I decided to take Jay with me to go see Harold, he could give me the information I needed to know about the Youngbloods. We approached the cabin and I knocked firmly on the door. It was about five minutes before my appointment, but I needed answer.

The door opened revealing Harold, for a vampire he was handsome. I shook my head and sighed, bad Susie you don't think vampires are cute or handsome.

"What do you want?" Harold asked with his arms covered leaning against the doorframe. "Your appointment isn't until five more minutes, are you that excited to see me again?" He sure did have a cocky attitude.

"No, I wanted to ask about the Youngbloods," I said crossing my arms.

At the mention of the clan Harold's attitude did a complete three sixty. His cocky smile turned into a scowl. "Why are you asking about them?"

Jay answers for me with a sneer, "because they are back and by the smell of it, you're apart of their fucking clan."

Harold looked over towards Jay with an raised eyebrow, "do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

It was probably because Jay looked like an eleven year old child. I tried holding back my laughter when Jay sneered at Harold again for his comment. Harold shakes his head and allows us inside the cabin without a probably.

"I was apart of their clan," he started walking over towards his desk. He sat down on his chair and placed his feet on top of his desk. "I was what you call an Fledging, which is a bitten vampire...I was unfortunately bitten by one of the clan members one fateful night three years ago, I was taken in by them and chosen as the next Sovereign, which means they leader of the clan, I declined however I really didn't want anything to do with them plus I hated following rules. "

I listened to him explain his reasoning of smelling of the Youngbloods clan, "so, did you know of their return?"

Harold looked over towards us as if we were dumb, "of course, I am apart of their clan, I knew their every move."

* * *

**Harold Pov: **

I couldn't believe they were back, I thought I had put him away for good, obviously I was wrong. Them damn people are hard to tame. I looked over towards the werewolf kid, he didn't seem pleased to be in the present of a vampire. I wouldn't blame him, we were have been at war for over a thousand years.

I couldn't help but study his every single move, he liked as if he was trying to behave himself for Susie, he was such a good doggy. Of course I knew of his age, I can tell by smell even though he disguised himself as a small child.

"I don't you left because of their rules," Jay barked just like the dog he was. "So, skip the bullshit and tell us the truth."

I rolled my eyes, "do I have to wash your mouth with soap?"

He sneered at my comment. I simply smirk in satisfaction, he was easy to tease.

I placed my hands behind my head and stared at the two werewolves in front of me, "I left because I didn't like their rules and I kind of killed their lander." I shrugged.

"Y-ou k-killed their leader?" Susie asked in disbelief.

Jay stared at me in disbelief, "you have slayed your own kind?"

I scoffed, "my own kind? I was wrongfully changed into a vampire, my own kind is the human kind okay? Do you think I wanted to be like this?"

My life had been stolen from me, that day at that stupid gas station three years ago. I no longer had a kind, if I wasn't human then I was nothing. So, after I killed their leader I decided to do something I dreamed of, I became a doctor. That's the only thing I classify myself as.


	7. Rant

I would love to address a review made by a best user by the name of ug, normally I wouldn't bother with making one of these. I have already made a comment on this stupid review, I have it posted in the reviews. Listen I honestly don't give two shits about you calling my story stupid or whatever, but it gets personal when you call me 'gross' because I'm engaged to a female, I didn't know when my fucking personally life have became your business, I swear people like you annoy the fuck out of me in all honestly. I don't get what me liking males or females (FYI, I like Males, Females, and Trans, I basically date any human with an awesome personality) has to do with the fucking story, which is just a rough draft because I will be editing every single chapter later on.

The only reason I wanted to address this because it isn't fair. I shouldn't get attacked because of how I feel about a person and it pisses me off completely. This just makes me feel like nothing has change, you don't have to fucking accept me but at least respect me. Before I'm anything else (male/female) I'm fucking human and I should be treated like one. I have such amazing friends up here, that support who I am and your comment had only hit me on a personal level. You have no fucking right, NO FUCKING RIGHT㈴0㈷6㈶4㈶5㈶8! to judge my fucking personal life, so leave me the fuck alone, you anonymous bitch. You fucking he she fucking cunt.

I'm sorry guys, I am normally the sweetest girl, however I hate when someone disrespects me because I don't deserve that. I get it, you don't accept me, I'm a fucking 'faggot' I hate that word, so much. You don't have to like me or my stories okay? But you will respect me like the human I am okay? I will not cry because of a simple review, but keep your negative fucking comments to yourself. This is 2015, grow the fuck up okay? ✌㈇5㈇8㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2㇧2

I am sorry to my friends who are reading this, I couldn't dare let this just pass by without a rant. ㈴6㈊9㈊8㈌7


	8. Unknown

**Chapter Six: Unknown **

**Harold's Pov: **

It was always like this before, I didn't have answers to the many questions running nonstop through my head. It's completely frustrating, I had dreams about them. They seem too haunt my nightmares every single night. After I killed their leader, they have been drilling their thoughts of revenge in my mind. I block out them thoughts in the day, when I'm wide awake. However when I am sleep, I can't block them thoughts.

I grab my pen and look down at the paper in front of me. I had canceled Susie's appointment after she came here with the other wolf. It was hard to focus without them bring up the reason I have been stressed put lately.

The youngblood clan was coming back. I am prepared to destroy the entire clan this time. I wasn't weak, like when I first started, am no longer scared. I have learned from my mistakes and have grown. I will admit, I was afraid when I first became like one of them. I was lost, completely lost.

Although, I'm no longer lost. I have found myself.

**Normal Pov: **

Harold gripped the pen in his hand harder then before, snapping it right in half. He couldn't seem to control his angry, the rage he felt running through his veins. It has been forever since he had came face to face with someone in the clan, and sitting in front of him was someone from the clan.

"Zason," Harold mumbled with a light growl.

Sitting in front of him was Zason or Z as others call him. He was the one person that Harold was close with. He is a good looking male with shocking green dyed hair, that was normally up do in a Mohawk. However, his hair was slicked back.

Zason laughed softly at Harold's facial expression, "it's been awhile Harold, how have you been?"

Harold scoffed and opened his hand allowing the broken pen to fall on his desk, his hand covered in black inc. "I highly doubt you care about how I been Zason, what's the reason you're here? I mean I know you haven't been in the best spirits, with the death threats and all."

Zason was about to answer until the door opened, reviling a male with dyed sky blue hair. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants with sunglasses covering his face. This caused Harold and Zason to look in this person's direction.

"Who exactly are you?" Harold asked with an raised eyebrow.

The stranger that walked in smile handsomely towards the two vampires, he removed his sunglasses, "you haven't forgotten about me already Harold? I was just here last week." He walked over towards the two and seat down on the desk looking over towards Zason, "who is your handsome friend?"

Harold rolled his eyes, "Aaron, you stupid Angel..." He shakes his head and looks over towards Zason, "I wouldn't call him my friend or anything." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I would call him an old pal or something."

Zason stared at this Aaron person or more like Angel, "I didn't know you accompanied yourself with such beautiful angels Harold."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I'm more of a fallen angel, I follow my own rules and I feel like I just interrupted something important."

"You weren't, so don't worry about it, this person was just about to leave," Harold said with a forced smile.

Zason stood up, "I'll be back Harold, you'll regret everything you have done so far." He winked at Aaron before walking out the door.

* * *

[[I have changed the entire theme around this story, I just didn't feel like keeping it all just around Susie, prepare for some Susie and Jay'Von in the next chapter thought, so I have introduced two new chapters to the series Z and Aaron (Sean's oc) I decided to make him an Angel, because he fits that. Mkay bye]]


	9. Revised

p style="text-align: center;"strongVVorld At VVar; Revised? /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I plan on rewriting this story. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"Why?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I feel like this isn't my best work, if I'm being honest. I plan on working on this story when or if I get over this terrible fever that I seem to have./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I will keep all the same characters, nothing is going to change. Alright, maybe just the writing style./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I have official gotten myself a beta, which is Tropical BlueJay. So, if some of the writing style seem similar to hers. She is editing my story, to make sure it doesn't have any mistakes of anything. She, can do as she please, as my beta she can add or take away something./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"So, please be prepared for this rewrite, I'll make sure it's worth the wait. /p 


End file.
